Sealing the Marriage Bond
by Hails.the.Mermaid
Summary: Luna and Theo are bonded together in a traditional Pureblood wedding/bonding ceremony.


**A/N: All mentioned characters and the entire Harry Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **I would like to give a major shout out to my inspiration, ShayaLonnie. The idea of this short story came from her work Debt of Time. If you haven't read it, you need to. Seriously. It's perfection. A large majority of the marriage scene came from bits of ideas from her story. She's amazing!**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT.**

A tall, handsome, and irrevocably charming wizard stood in the middle of a small circle of wild flowers and trees on the Lovegood property, wearing a pair of handsome, Slytherin green traditional dress robes. Perfect for a Pureblood groom. A small group of people sat in transfigured chairs about the circle, all family and friends. A minister stood in front of the wizard, beaming as he watched the magic in front of him unfold.

A pale witch with long blonde hair a dreamy look in her eyes had stepped into the clearing. Her hair was wavy with two braids on either side pulling it into a half up do with glittering emeralds carefully placed in the strands. She wore a sheer emerald green robe covering just enough of her otherwise naked body. It was Pureblood tradition for the bride to be nude at her wedding.

Luna Lovegood grinned at her groom from across the grassy aisle, holding on tightly to her father's arm next to her. She was a bit nervous, as she had been since the marriage about to happen was arranged. Of course, she had taken the time to get to know her new fiancé and was actually quite fond of the young Theodore Nott.

Having made her way to the middle of the circle, Luna took her spot next to Theo, smiling as she was gifted a kiss by her father before he took his spot in a chair at the front of the crowd.. She looked absolutely dashing and full of light and the scent of clean detergent, old books, and a hint of cologne filled her nose. Theo was grinning widely, his eyes filled with love, passion, and lust as he looked over his bride. His incredibly beautiful bride with her milky white skin, matching the look of love, passion, and lust in his eyes. She had a scent of a strong floral aroma, like wild flowers, which mixed deliciously and delicately with the scent of the small forest-like around them.

"Are you nervous, Theodore?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice. "Your head is positively full of wrackspurts." She grinned widely when Theo merely responded with a laugh and a kiss on her smooth knuckles, ignoring the strange stares from the members of Theo's family that did not know her like their friends did.

The minister cleared his throat and spoke. "We are gathered here today to join the lives of this wonderful young couple, Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott. Who gives Miss Lovegood?" Xenophilius Lovegood stepped forward with a tear in his eye. He pulled out a sapphire blue cord and wrapped it around the wrists of the two lovers in front of him. "From House Lovegood, I, Xenophilius Lovegood, have the _honor_ of giving away my only daughter to House Nott." He puffed out his chest proudly and took his seat once more.

With a nod, the minister smiled and continued, "and who is giving Mr. Nott?" Draco Malfoy stepped forward after he had been asked to take the place of Theo's father, who was not invited to the wedding. Draco wrapped an emerald cord around the wrists of the two and stepped away with a smug grin on his face. "From House Malfoy, stepping in for House Nott, I, Draco Malfoy, am pleased to have the _honor_ of presenting my best mate to House Lovegood."

Finally, once Draco was back in his spot, the minister wrapped a final, silver cord around the bride and groom. The minister spoke again. "Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott, these cords around your wrists are symbolic of the joining of both House Lovegood and House Nott. They are symbolic of the vows you each will take, sealing a marriage bond for as long as you both shall live. Do the two of you swear upon your magic to create a lifelong friend ship and to remain loyal to each other for as long as you both shall live?"

Luna and Theo nodded, speaking the words together. "We do."

"Do you swear upon your magic to love each other unconditionally and to stick by one another's side in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy?"

"We do."

"Luna of House Lovegood, you may turn to your new husband and make your vow."

Luna grinned and stared into the warm eyes of her new husband. The man she was to spend the rest of her life with. Though their engagement started out as an arranged marriage, it wasn't long before she fell madly in love with him. "Theo. My lovely Theodore. I promise upon my magic and the grave of my dear fallen mother—may she be watching over us today—that I will forever love you. I will forever be your best friend. I will forever try to keep away the gnargles. I will forever nurse you in sickness and love you in health. I will forever be your protector and lover in every way I can. I will forever be completely and utterly smitten by your presence. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met." Luna smiled daintily and paused to take a peek at her father. "Besides my lovely father, of course." The crowd chuckled and Xenophilius wiped a tear that had dripped down his cheek.

The minister spoke once again. "Theodore of House Nott, you may turn to your new wife and make your vow."

"I, Theodore Nott, give you, my beautiful and shining star, every ounce of my love, my protection, my friendship, and my support in everything you do. We started off as mere acquaintances in this engagement and my love for you has grown beyond anything I've ever felt before. You are the brightest of shining stars in the dark night of my life. I love you."

With each of the bride and groom's vows, the cords around their wrist formed together into one brightly shining silver cord. Luna sniffled and lifted a hand to dab at her wet eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, bonded for life!" The minister clapped his hands together in excitement as the final cord shined its brightest and burst into tiny fireworks as the Marriage Bond was sealed between the couple. Theo and Luna immediately clung to each other and shared a deep, passionate kiss, earning many "awes" from the small crowd of friends and family.

 **XXX**

Luna changed into a proper gown for the reception, which was held in the yard of the Lovegood residence, during which many more people attended. She had given the task of setting up the party to her dearest friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, who asked for the help of Molly Weasley. Of course, the latter was more than happy to oblige.

Music began and Theo took the hand of his new wife to share their first dance. "You look absolutely stunning, my love." He whispered into her ear and he held her close, breathing in her elegant scent as they swayed back and forth to the music, before giving her a deep dip. The tips of her blonde hair barely scraped the ground as she giggled and was pulled back up, her wide silvery eyes staring into Theo's blue ones. "Thank you, Theodore. You look incredibly handsome yourself. This is a lovely reception, isn't it? Mrs. Weasley really did go all out. If only my mother and yours were here to see it. Although, I'm positive they are. Even if we can't see them, you know?"

Theo gave the blonde in his arms a chaste kiss before agreeing with her. "You and I both know our mothers would never pass up this happiest moment of our lives."

The first song ended and another immediately began, welcoming the rest of the guests to the dance floor.

 **XXX**

Theodore sat on the clean silk sheets of the bed in his flat, thinking about the night to come. The night after his wedding. The night he was going to shag his new bride. Neither of them were new to the idea. They had shagged for the first time a couple months before the wedding and were nearly inseparable since, learning one another's bodies. Fuck, it only got better and better. But tonight. . . Tonight was special. Theo was beyond excited to kiss and love his wife in every way possible. His _wife_. Merlin, it was almost too good to be true.

Luna was in the washroom, fiddling with the piece of lingerie she had purchased a few days before. It was a dark sheer emerald green corset top which had her brazier pushed up with a matching thong—green because she knew it was Theo's favorite color and she knew how much he adored her in green. And stockings. Thigh high stockings with bows on the back. The blonde Ravenclaw looked herself over in the mirror, a slight smile spreading across her face as she turned to head into the bedroom.

Theo's head shot up to the washroom door and his breath immediately hitched in his throat and blood immediately began rushing from his head down his body. "Holy fucking sweet Merlin." He had never seen such a fucking beautiful, sexy sight before and he wanted to ravish her right away.

Luna giggled at the exclamation as she made her way to the bed. Before she got even half way there, Theo had rushed to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her hungrily. Luna kissed back with just as much passion and hunger as she crushed her lips to his, nibbling on his lower lip. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hot breath as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, using it to massage her own. Theo smiled behind the kiss as he swallowed the moan he stole from her. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall, gripping her arse firmly with one hand as his other hand reached for her hair to grab a fistful of it. Using her hair as leverage, Theo pulled her head back to reveal the flawless milky white skin of her neck. His kisses along her neck began soft, slowly getting more rough as he sucked and sunk his teeth into her flesh, determined to mark her as his own. _His wife._

Just as Theo's kisses along her neck grew more rough, Luna's moans grew louder and more pleading. She knew she was soaking wet and she wanted him. Every bit of him. _Her husband._

Theo laid Luna's feet on the floor and began kissing down her body, savoring the plump breasts that were so perfectly perched inside the beautiful corset. He needed to see every inch of her so he pulled the corset open from the ribbon in the back and threw it to the side. He slid his hands down her now bare sides, caressing her figure before going back to kissing her, stopping on one of the perky nipples that was now released from their fabric trap.

"Merlin, Theo. I love you." Luna breathed out the words between moans.

"I love you too." Theo mumbled against her breast before making his way down south, dropping to his knees in front of her as he did so. "So. . . Fucking. . . Beautiful." He managed to breath out between hungry kisses.

Theo finally reached the emerald green thong and pulled it aside, gently stroking her soaking wet heat, grinning smugly as she let out the type of moan that was obviously begging him to go on. He placed a soft kiss on her glistening core before dragging the panties over her thighs and throwing them to the corner where the corset lay. "These stay," he said with a smirk before pulling her stocking-clad thighs over his shoulders and digging in to the feast before him.

He started out slow and teasing, lightly licking her core and tickling her clit with his tongue. Soon, he became more intense and needy as he yearned to give her her first of many orgasms of the night. He would be counting. Theo readjusted himself so he was able to reach up and stroke her from the inside as he feasted on her swollen, throbbing clit. It wasn't long before she was screaming his name, pulling his hair and grinding on his face, eager to feel her release and fill his mouth with her fluids.

"Fuck. Theo. Fuck. So. Good. . . Theo!" Luna screamed, feeling her body started to give in to the orgasm and struggle to keep her balance. Thankfully, she had the wall for support, her legs wrapped around Theo's shoulders, and her hands gripped into Theo's locks.

Theo felt himself harden and throb almost painfully as Luna released herself onto his fingers. He licked her clean, embracing the last few twitches of pleasure her body gave as he savored her taste. Sweet and almost wild like honeysuckle.

Theo stood up and playfully threw his wife over his shoulder to carry her to the bed. He loved going down on her but his hardness was throbbing and he needed to feel her hot, tight walls around him. Luna laughed as she was thrown onto the bed and immediately pulled Theo down to her to kiss his lips before hurriedly tugging on his shirt and boxers he was wearing to get them off. Once they were off, Luna stared at his chest, tracing the muscles, chest hair, and scars. Mostly the scars that were from years of abuse from his father and time of war long ago.

Pushing him off her, Luna managed to roll on top of Theo and kissed his chest, tracing each scar with her lips as if she could heal the wounds and the painful memories. She playfully grinded against him and giggled when he bucked underneath her, trying to move her enough to get inside of her. "Ah, Theodore. Let me play for a little won't you?"

Theo gulped as he stared ahead, watching as the head of blonde hair made her way down to his cock. She licked it, staring into his eyes, before she dived in, giving him no time to prepare for how hard she was sucking. Theo's eyes rolled back into his head as he groaned over and over again. "Fucking Salazar, baby." He knew his release wouldn't hold off too long if this kept up so he struggled to get her off.

Lust burning in his eyes, Theo turned her around so she was on her hands and knees and thrust himself into her, starting out slow as he gently rubbed her back, leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses. Slowly, he began to pick up his speed, thrusting into her as he wrapped his arm around her to rub her clit. He embraced every moan she let escape, letting out his own loud moans and grunts as he fucked her.

"Fuck. Theo. Harder!" Luna moaned and Theo obeyed, thrusting deeper. He kept one handing stroking her clit and used the other hand to grab onto her hair, pulling just enough to give her the slight bit of pain she loved without hurting her. Two more thrusts and Luna was coming again, collapsing to the bed. Number two.

Theo had to pull himself out of her before he let his own release go. He wasn't done yet.

"Your turn." Luna jumped at her husband, pushing him back on the bed before straddling him. She kissed him, sucking on his lip and trailed her way to his throat, where she bit and sucked, marking him for her own as he did to her.

Finally, the blonde sat up and lifted onto her knees so she could lower herself onto the hardness that was hers until the end of time. She would never get tired of this. She rode him slowly, more that occasionally leaning down to kiss him.

Finally, both Theo and Luna were ready for their release. Luna began bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning and scratching ruthlessly at Theo's chest, possibly enough to make him bleed. Theo grabbed onto her hips so hard there might be bruises there later but neither of them cared. This was how they liked to fuck. Hard and rough, yet somehow passionate at the same time.

Luna continued to grab at her husband's chest with one hand while the other drifted to her clit. She played with herself while she rode him, fucking him so hard she could hardly breathe.

"I'm. So. Happy. You're. All. Fucking. MINE." Theo said between grunts and thrusts. And euphorically happy he was. "Say you're mine, baby. Say you love me. . . Merlin, I fucking love you, Luna."

Luna was screaming once again as she bounced on Theo. "Fuck. Theo. I fucking love you. Fuck. I'm all yours, Theo."

The two of them gave out one last cry as they came at the same time and collapsed next to each other on the bed, panting heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies.

"I love you so much, Theo. I will never get tired of this for as long as I live." Luna placed a chaste kiss on his lips after she moved a piece of sweaty hair from his face.

"I love you too, Luna. I could never get tired of you for even _longer_ than I live."

Theo pulled his wife into a soft embrace and continued to place soft kisses along her collar bone, shoulder, neck, cheek, and lips until the both of them fell into their first sleep together as husband and wife.


End file.
